Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 June 2019
00:45-43 A cousin of mine got married in March but it was down in Florida so we weren't able to make it 00:45-54 This is so laggy. 00:46-19 And a couple acquaintances of mine got engaged but I don't know their partners 00:46-27 No marriages have happened in my family. 00:46-38 In a LONG while. 00:47-40 Oof XD 00:47-48 I don't think there's been a marriage in my family for at least a decade. 00:47-58 But I don't pay attention to those type of things. 00:48-05 Probably more than a decade. 00:49-00 Eh, we hadn't had many either until my cousins got old enough to 00:49-55 They are a bit luckier than me on the dating department haha. I'm 18 and never dated once 00:50-09 Oof 00:50-17 I have 14-15 exes 00:50-47 I’ve had four. 00:51-11 oof 00:51-39 Zero for me! XD 00:52-18 gtg 00:52-19 I've never had any. 00:52-19 But I have... Somewhat strict standards so 00:52-26 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:52-27 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:52-30 Aww bye 00:52-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:52-50 AWH, HECK-- 00:52-57 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:53-11 MY PHONE'S DYING, BUT I CANNOT MISS THIS CHAT 00:53-13 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:53-32 ASTRA! HEY, HAVEN'T SEEN YA ON HERE! 00:53-32 Aww ;( 00:53-37 Welcome to the Dating chat, where we discuss our romantic experience. Or in my case, lack if such XD 00:53-46 *of 00:53-56 Hah, XD 00:54-15 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:54-33 Why am I the oldest yet the least experienced? -_- 00:54-46 Idk. 00:54-53 I'm the least experienced. 00:55-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-14 MG!!!!!! 00:55-14 IT'S GARMADON! 00:55-23 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-24 *tackle hugs MG* 00:55-24 Heya peoples XD 00:55-31 Ow... XD 00:55-42 Mg! Hewwo :3 00:55-50 oH hAi 00:56-11 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:56-13 IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER BREAK FOR ME XD 00:56-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-29 Congrats 00:56-48 Summer started May 30 for me. 00:56-52 My phone's at 5 percent... I'm screwed... 00:57-02 Oof, noice @Quinton 00:57-05 Why not plug it in? 00:57-15 IM IN A CAR XD 00:57-34 In Soviet Russia... 00:57-35 Good for you 00:57-41 car in YOU. 00:57-49 ^ 00:57-49 Omg, Solid Xd 00:57-50 YESSS XD 00:58-05 Solid knows his memes 00:58-13 AWH, HECK 00:58-16 In Russia, dog do not bite man, MAN bite DOG 00:58-24 Xd 00:58-38 In Soviet Russia, Pikachu catches YOU 00:58-42 MG 00:58-47 I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT XD 00:58-47 Yes? 00:58-50 XD 00:58-58 I love my Soviet Russia memes XD 00:58-58 Oof 00:59-01 Yesh 00:59-03 Same xd 00:59-05 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 00:59-11 PIGGY?! 00:59-14 OMG 00:59-15 Hello! 00:59-18 HAI! 00:59-19 In Russia, Articles categorize PurpleBrick 00:59-23 XD 00:59-27 More comrades for us XD 00:59-28 Oh hi Piggy 00:59-32 hey! 00:59-48 PIGGY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T USE THE CHAT? 01:00-00 I have a feeling I don’t want to ask anything about your conversation. XD 01:00-09 anyways, I got it to work finally 01:00-10 In Soviet Russia, chat uses you! 01:00-15 XD 01:00-16 XD 01:00-17 OMG XD 01:01-09 In Soviet Russia, Oc's ship you with someone 01:01-10 So waddup 01:01-20 OH HECK 01:01-24 2 PERCENT 01:01-27 So why are you guys talking about Soviet Russia? XD 01:01-32 oh, better plug it in 01:01-36 charge your phone! 01:01-41 I have a nice 31 01:01-51 IM IN A CAR, I CANT XD 01:01-53 Because Soviet Russia is a wonderful place XD 01:02-01 In Soviet Russia, phone charges you. 01:02-09 XD I couldn’t agree more 01:02-20 In Russia, car drives you 01:02-22 I think that's true everywhere @Quin XD 01:02-47 78% 01:02-51 Oof 01:02-54 IM HOME 01:02-55 Brb 01:03-01 I CAN CHARGE MY PHONEEEE 01:03-02 I'm not on a phone. 01:03-11 I am on ze laptop 01:03-27 I'm on a phone but I have 38% plus access to a charger 01:03-29 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 01:03-35 SAFE 01:03-43 I'M SAFE 01:03-58 HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS STRESSFUL 01:04-08 yAY 01:04-19 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 01:04-39 Hey again XD 01:04-45 Back 01:04-52 Yay 01:04-57 OOF, I JUST REMEMBERED I NEVER FINISHED THE ART CHALLENGE FOR TODAY 01:05-05 BIG OOF 01:05-10 Oh crap, I didn’t either! 01:05-17 I would join the art challenge, but my drawing skills are horrible. 01:05-23 I FINISHED MINE A DAY EARLIER XD 01:05-31 Wait... did I? 01:05-34 I HAVE A HEAD SKETCHED OUT AT LEAST 01:05-39 (checks other tab) Nope! 01:05-41 I need to do another drawing for that!! 01:05-44 Oof 01:06-01 I skipped day 5, and went to day 6 01:06-05 Solid, Nobody's gonna judge your art XD 01:06-11 Yee XD 01:06-16 No you skipped 4 01:06-17 Got to go finish that drawing. See you guys in a bit! :) 01:06-21 Okeh 01:06-23 I’ve been doing a lot of Lego Photography. 01:06-27 Oh, oof 01:06-51 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 01:07-07 @Purple I don't know my own challenge (it's not really mine, but). Heck 01:07-11 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:07-18 Oof 01:07-38 Big oof I'd better get going 01:07-43 Oof 01:07-47 Nuuuuuuuuu 01:07-55 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-57 https://i.imgflip.com/33bxrs.jpg This is my art when I don't trace. 01:08-05 No don’t go! 01:08-18 I'll see if I can start getting another drawing together 01:08-25 Farewell comrades 01:08-28 @Solid It's still... Decent. 01:08-30 NUUUUU 01:08-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:08-39 Bye. ;-; 01:08-43 I think it's a masterpiece. 01:08-44 F IN THE CHAT FOR MG 01:08-49 I'm working on mine now XD I can do both 01:08-54 OOF 01:09-19 Guys, wanna start a rp? All four of us? 01:09-24 Idk xd 01:09-25 Sure. 01:09-28 Yey 01:09-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:09-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-34 Oof 01:09-43 Lego me 01:09-46 https://postimg.cc/0rtJvrBj 01:09-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:09-59 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-05 We could 01:10-11 Oooooo, nice! @Q 01:10-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:10-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-05 If we do I'm using Tara and Wyatt because they need more love 01:11-05 Imma brb 01:11-31 @Purple Oof, I didn't know you had those ocs XD 01:11-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:11-53 We all have... Unknown ocs, XD 01:12-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:12-23 I mean, mine would Be Caleb and Luke 01:12-26 RIP 01:12-46 THIS CHAT IS JUST... FALLING APART, I SWEAR-- 01:12-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-53 OMG 01:12-57 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-04 PURPLE, I GOT SO SCARED FOR A MOMENT XD 01:13-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-22 Tara Zhen Wyatt Chang that's my kiddos there 01:13-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:13-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:14-00 I surprisingly don't have any "Ninjago" OCs. I only have "crossover" OCs. 01:14-04 Backo 01:14-05 01:14-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:14-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:15-32 Welcome back. 01:15-37 I have Q-Verse OCs. A whole ton of them but I mainly use Quinnithy T. Gunderson Emily Gertrude Gunderson and Helga Gertrude Gunderson 01:15-43 I thought "Backo" was an OC at first. 01:15-49 lmao 01:15-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-14 Imma make it a TDL character now. 01:16-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:16-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-36 Brb again 01:16-39 TDL is a bad word here. 01:16-41 Oof 01:16-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:16-58 It kinda is XD 01:17-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-05 TDL ain’t a bad word. 01:17-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:17-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:17-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:17-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:17-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:17-54 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:18-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:18-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:18-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-43 ? 01:18-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:18-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:18-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:19-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:19-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:19-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:20-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:20-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:20-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:20-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:20-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:20-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:21-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:21-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:21-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-39 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:21-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:21-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:21-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:21-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:22-06 Welcome back. 01:22-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:22-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:23-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:23-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:23-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:23-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:24-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:24-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-00 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:25-13 Well this chat is lovely 01:25-14 Hi guys 01:25-19 TW38 01:25-23 HEWWO 01:25-23 *lively 01:25-24 Yesh 01:25-27 Oh hi Tw 01:25-31 YOU JUST MISSED THE PARTY 01:25-31 Hewwo guys 01:25-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:25-34 Rip 01:25-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:25-46 THERE WAS, LIKE, 6 PPL HERE 01:25-51 SOLID WAS A WITNESS 01:25-54 TELL HER XD 01:26-01 I've seen more than 20 people on a chat XD 01:26-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:26-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:26-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:26-34 HIW 01:26-35 IT'S TRUE. 01:26-36 HOW 01:26-38 UES 01:26-40 YES 01:26-45 TY, SOLID 01:26-48 On the Community Wiki XD 01:26-48 GUYYYYSSSS 01:26-53 WANNA RP? XD 01:26-58 AND OOF XD 01:27-00 YES PLEASE 01:27-02 YES 01:27-10 SURE. 01:27-10 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PURPLE ;-; 01:27-47 So Gp 01:27-53 Did you see We Bare Bears 01:28-49 I didn't yet, xd 01:28-56 Oh 01:28-59 Hold on 01:29-10 OOF 01:29-25 WHAT SHOULD THE PLOT OF THE RP BE? XD 01:29-30 Meep 01:29-33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKqgz4CuFeA 01:29-39 Watch this 01:29-40 Meep 01:29-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-01 YEY PURPLE'S BACK XD 01:30-23 Yey, XD 01:30-30 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:30-30 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-38 Welcome back. 01:30-39 @Tw38 HAH, REVERSE CARD https://youtu.be/zXUFVdlObW 01:30-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-47 Hey 01:30-48 Oh hi 01:30-59 Tw38 exists, now XD 01:31-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:31-25 It says "Video unavailable" 01:31-42 Oh hi Quinton 01:32-10 Rip 01:32-57 IT DOES 01:33-02 Yup 01:33-03 https://youtu.be/zXUFVdlObWw 01:33-07 TRY AGAIB 01:33-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:33-20 Meep 01:33-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-57 "OOOH THE PAIN! (*Laughing?* While banging on table) IT HURTS!" 01:34-13 The first thing I heard from that XD 01:34-45 XD 01:34-54 Nice acting, triangle guy 01:35-06 Okay 01:35-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:35-15 Unikitty needs her own LEGO movie 01:35-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-23 (It triggers me how you do not know the names XD) 01:35-34 (Im sowwy ;-;) 01:35-36 Me: Triangle guy?! HHHHHHHH XD 01:35-47 I mean-- 01:36-49 Okay, what do you think the Green bird's name is? (The one at 0:52 01:37-06 Ooooh, this is gonna be interesting-- 01:37-28 HAWKODILE 01:37-37 THANK YOU-- 01:37-44 (Inhale) THANK YOU XD 01:37-45 I got that from one shred of a LEGO short 01:37-50 Oh, xd 01:37-57 BUT STILL XD 01:38-16 I GOT THE DRAWING DONE 01:38-20 YEEE 01:38-29 Wat drawing XD 01:38-32 *What 01:38-35 Okay, the fox in a coat's name at 0:56 01:38-41 Oh, congrats! 01:38-43 Dr. Fox? 01:38-47 HOW XD 01:38-51 HAHA 01:39-01 @Tw38 It's a drawing challenge 01:39-06 Oh okay 01:39-07 The drawing for the OC art challenge 01:39-30 Gp give me another character to guess XD 01:39-32 @Purple Wait, what day did ya do? I'm kinda think I should do day 8, just cause xd 01:39-45 I did Day 5, 01:40-09 @Tw38 The rock at 1:28 01:40-18 Oh, oof @purple 01:40-27 (Wait, which one is day 5? XD) 01:40-33 https://i.imgflip.com/33bxrs.jpg This is my pride and joy. 01:40-41 (Scrolls youtube comments to find answer) 01:40-55 @Tw38 JUST GUESS XD 01:41-05 It looks three-dimensional. 01:41-08 OOF 01:41-10 Opposite personality 01:41-11 Mr. ROCK XD 01:41-12 I could touch it. 01:41-50 I genuinely don't know XD 01:41-53 @Purple Ohhhh, that one was fun to draw XD 01:42-01 @Tw38 I'm wheezing XD 01:42-05 (When you spell "genuinely" correctly) 01:42-10 Its Brock XD 01:42-14 Brock 01:42-16 Brichard is my favorite anime character. 01:42-17 BROCK 01:42-22 OOOOOOO- 01:42-27 XD 01:42-28 He's the only character I give a heck about. 01:42-31 WHAT A COINCIDENCE XD 01:42-35 I don't even watch the show. 01:42-49 Brock from Pokemon has a Rock Type Pokemon 01:42-52 The, "Ahem", Triangle guy? Guess his name XD 01:42-58 And XD 01:43-01 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- 01:43-20 Master Frown? (I only got this from comments) 01:43-29 WOAH 01:43-33 YEE, XD 01:43-41 Did I get it rightttt 01:43-56 Yes XD 01:43-59 YEE 01:44-08 Give me another one XD 01:44-09 Okay, the, uh, blue dog? 01:44-20 Prince Puppycorn 01:44-32 Younger brother of Princess Unikitty 01:44-38 OMG XD 01:44-42 Yes XD 01:44-46 Ha XD 01:44-55 The brick in this video https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI? 01:45-11 Guys 01:45-16 Mhm 01:45-19 Unikitty needs her own movie 01:45-21 Bork owo 01:45-25 Yesh 01:45-28 MAKE IT HAPPEN GUYS XD 01:45-39 WHATS THE BRICK'S NAME IN https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI X 01:25-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:25-14 Well this chat is lovely 01:25-15 Hi guys 01:25-19 TW38 01:25-24 HEWWO 01:25-24 *lively 01:25-24 Yesh 01:25-28 Oh hi Tw 01:25-32 YOU JUST MISSED THE PARTY 01:25-32 Hewwo guys 01:25-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:25-34 Rip 01:25-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:25-46 THERE WAS, LIKE, 6 PPL HERE 01:25-51 SOLID WAS A WITNESS 01:25-56 TELL HER XD 01:26-01 I've seen more than 20 people on a chat XD 01:26-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:26-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:26-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:26-35 HIW 01:26-36 IT'S TRUE. 01:26-37 HOW 01:26-39 UES 01:26-41 YES 01:26-46 TY, SOLID 01:26-48 On the Community Wiki XD 01:26-49 GUYYYYSSSS 01:26-54 WANNA RP? XD 01:26-58 AND OOF XD 01:27-00 YES PLEASE 01:27-02 YES 01:27-11 SURE. 01:27-11 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PURPLE ;-; 01:27-48 So Gp 01:27-54 Did you see We Bare Bears 01:28-49 I didn't yet, xd 01:28-57 Oh 01:28-59 Hold on 01:29-10 OOF 01:29-26 WHAT SHOULD THE PLOT OF THE RP BE? XD 01:29-31 Meep 01:29-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKqgz4CuFeA 01:29-39 Watch this 01:29-41 Meep 01:29-51 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-02 YEY PURPLE'S BACK XD 01:30-24 Yey, XD 01:30-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:30-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-39 Welcome back. 01:30-40 @Tw38 HAH, REVERSE CARD https://youtu.be/zXUFVdlObW 01:30-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-48 Hey 01:30-49 Oh hi 01:31-00 Tw38 exists, now XD 01:31-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:31-26 It says "Video unavailable" 01:31-43 Oh hi Quinton 01:32-10 Rip 01:32-58 IT DOES 01:33-02 Yup 01:33-03 https://youtu.be/zXUFVdlObWw 01:33-08 TRY AGAIB 01:33-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:33-21 Meep 01:33-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-57 "OOOH THE PAIN! (*Laughing?* While banging on table) IT HURTS!" 01:34-13 The first thing I heard from that XD 01:34-46 XD 01:34-55 Nice acting, triangle guy 01:35-07 Okay 01:35-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:35-15 Unikitty needs her own LEGO movie 01:35-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-23 (It triggers me how you do not know the names XD) 01:35-34 (Im sowwy ;-;) 01:35-37 Me: Triangle guy?! HHHHHHHH XD 01:35-47 I mean-- 01:36-49 Okay, what do you think the Green bird's name is? (The one at 0:52 01:37-07 Ooooh, this is gonna be interesting-- 01:37-29 HAWKODILE 01:37-37 THANK YOU-- 01:37-45 (Inhale) THANK YOU XD 01:37-45 I got that from one shred of a LEGO short 01:37-51 Oh, xd 01:37-58 BUT STILL XD 01:38-17 I GOT THE DRAWING DONE 01:38-21 YEEE 01:38-29 Wat drawing XD 01:38-33 *What 01:38-36 Okay, the fox in a coat's name at 0:56 01:38-42 Oh, congrats! 01:38-43 Dr. Fox? 01:38-47 HOW XD 01:38-51 HAHA 01:39-02 @Tw38 It's a drawing challenge 01:39-06 Oh okay 01:39-07 The drawing for the OC art challenge 01:39-31 Gp give me another character to guess XD 01:39-33 @Purple Wait, what day did ya do? I'm kinda think I should do day 8, just cause xd 01:39-45 I did Day 5, 01:40-10 @Tw38 The rock at 1:28 01:40-19 Oh, oof @purple 01:40-29 (Wait, which one is day 5? XD) 01:40-34 https://i.imgflip.com/33bxrs.jpg This is my pride and joy. 01:40-42 (Scrolls youtube comments to find answer) 01:40-56 @Tw38 JUST GUESS XD 01:41-06 It looks three-dimensional. 01:41-09 OOF 01:41-11 Opposite personality 01:41-12 Mr. ROCK XD 01:41-12 I could touch it. 01:41-50 I genuinely don't know XD 01:41-54 @Purple Ohhhh, that one was fun to draw XD 01:42-02 @Tw38 I'm wheezing XD 01:42-06 (When you spell "genuinely" correctly) 01:42-11 Its Brock XD 01:42-15 Brock 01:42-17 Brichard is my favorite anime character. 01:42-17 BROCK 01:42-23 OOOOOOO- 01:42-28 XD 01:42-29 He's the only character I give a heck about. 01:42-31 WHAT A COINCIDENCE XD 01:42-36 I don't even watch the show. 01:42-50 Brock from Pokemon has a Rock Type Pokemon 01:42-53 The, "Ahem", Triangle guy? Guess his name XD 01:42-59 And XD 01:43-02 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- 01:43-20 Master Frown? (I only got this from comments) 01:43-30 WOAH 01:43-34 YEE, XD 01:43-41 Did I get it rightttt 01:43-57 Yes XD 01:43-59 YEE 01:44-09 Give me another one XD 01:44-10 Okay, the, uh, blue dog? 01:44-20 Prince Puppycorn 01:44-33 Younger brother of Princess Unikitty 01:44-39 OMG XD 01:44-43 Yes XD 01:44-46 Ha XD 01:44-56 The brick in this video https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI? 01:45-11 Guys 01:45-17 Mhm 01:45-19 Unikitty needs her own movie 01:45-21 Bork owo 01:45-25 Yesh 01:45-28 MAKE IT HAPPEN GUYS XD 01:45-40 WHATS THE BRICK'S NAME IN https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI X 01:45-44 XD 01:45-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-49 XD 01:46-11 BRICHARD. 01:46-15 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:46-15 THE ONLY CHARACTER I KNOW. 01:46-18 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:46-21 He looks like a Richard 01:46-24 ASTRA! OMG, HEY! 01:46-27 Hi XD 01:46-28 ASTRA 01:46-30 HI 01:46-33 Hi XD 01:46-38 @Tw38 Dammit, it is Richard XD 01:46-45 XD 01:46-48 Hey, Astra! 01:46-52 I haven't talked to you since that one rp in October XD 01:46-59 SAME-- 01:47-03 SO, THAT MEANS.. I CAN USE BRICHARD WITHOUT A COPYRIGHT STRIKE? 01:47-17 Oh, yea, and indirectly on some wiki drama XD 01:47-17 Yeah XD 01:47-19 I'm going to copyright it for myself. 01:47-22 Astra 01:47-25 Yee? 01:47-31 Slap it on a few shirts.. 01:47-31 Do you watch "We Bare Bears"? 01:47-32 @Solid What's Brichard? XD 01:47-40 OH NO @TW38 XD 01:47-44 No 01:47-56 (Tw38 becomes a deflated balloon) 01:47-57 GUYS 01:47-58 I watch Rick and Morty, Harry Potter, Ninjago and A LOTTA YOUTUBE 01:48-03 I HTOUGHT BRICHARD WAS THE GUY FROM THAT UNIKITTY SHOW. 01:48-03 YES 01:48-07 *THOUGHT 01:48-16 @Solid ITS RICHARD XD 01:48-17 (sksksksk boyinaband is mine and if you try to take him from me I will like ur hands) 01:48-19 *lick 01:48-22 XD 01:48-25 :| 01:48-28 I REMEBER IT BEING BRICHARD. 01:48-29 HECK 01:48-35 "WE WILL ALL DIE ALONE" 01:48-35 WHAT THE HECK, MANDELA EFFECT? 01:48-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:48-53 @SOLID IT'S RICHARD 01:49-02 GUYS 01:49-07 Yesh 01:49-27 Rip Purple 01:49-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:49-33 (GASP) 01:49-37 I CANT SROP THINKING OF THAT SONG BY THEODDSONES OUT, "Life is fun", Ever since Astra mentioned boyinaband xd 01:49-38 A SOUL FOR A SOUL 01:49-39 ciao 01:49-47 WE TRADED ONE USER FOR ANOTHER XD 01:49-50 XD 01:50-00 Oof XD 01:50-04 Buongiorno, mi amici, come state? 01:50-05 Im dying of laughter XD 01:50-09 XD 01:50-18 skskksks now we need NEX 01:50-23 Where has she been anyways? 01:50-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-32 I haven't seen Nex in a LONG time 01:50-52 In America, Chat Bans you. In Soviet russia, you ban chat. 01:50-57 XD 01:50-58 ok 01:51-03 Anyway how y'all been 01:51-08 I'm sorry, it was randkm--- 01:51-14 I'm good xd 01:51-15 In Soviet Russia, you teach Duolingo- 01:51-21 YES XD 01:51-27 Yeah 01:51-37 Me and Duo have a healthy relationship I don't agree with the memes 01:51-41 In Soviet Russia, Oc's ship you-- 01:51-48 (AHEM) 01:51-54 BUT IT WAS ME 01:51-54 Wat @Gp XD 01:51-55 DIO 01:51-59 Woah, G, he hasn't kidnapped your family yet? 01:52-01 IN SOVIET RUSSIA, CHAT GOES ON YOU. 01:52-02 (GASP) 01:52-13 @Tw38 what XD 01:52-18 Nah me and Duo speak fluent Italian to each other 01:52-27 Noi siamo il piu amici :) 01:52-27 Daaaaannng XD 01:52-34 In Soviet Russia, Ninjago hates on other people (COUGH classmates COUGH) 01:52-35 WRONG 01:52-35 01:52-37 that was wrong 01:52-40 I said the wrong thing 01:52-43 I said the most friends 01:52-45 I meant the best 01:52-49 XD 01:52-53 @G You've never had to beg for your life in Italian? 01:52-57 *IL MEGLIO amici 01:53-01 XD 01:53-03 IN SOVIET RUSSIA, I HATE NINJAGO. 01:53-10 What a perfectly normal question to ask 01:53-16 In Soviet Russia, Harry hates Draco 01:53-19 XD 01:53-35 In Soviet Russia, Percy claims Posideon. 01:53-39 In Soviet Russia, You explode creeper 01:54-00 We're all just making up Soviet Russia memes XD 01:54-04 In Soviet Russia, memes watch you 01:54-10 Does anyone here watch Jojo 01:54-31 I have no idea what Jojo is (Please don't yell at meeeee) 01:54-42 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 01:54-49 It's a rad anime 01:54-51 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-55 But I'm not a weeb 01:54-56 Oh then no 01:55-17 The only Anime shows that I watch are Pokemon and Yo-Kai Watch 01:55-20 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-24 Don't judge me XD' 01:55-33 I'm judging you very slowly 01:55-45 Very sorry 01:55-49 (Tw38 pulls out a reverse card on G-Frost) 01:55-54 HAH 01:55-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 (Then she destroys the card and apologizes) 01:56-06 (Ngp pulls out a No U) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 01:56-14 XD 01:56-14 Ok, does anyone watch Jeopardy 01:56-19 I'm watching it now 01:56-21 I watch Jeopardy 01:56-31 James was on a good streak, then Emma came and I rooted for her for a bit 01:56-32 I just lost cable for eternity 01:56-34 I WATCH ALL KINDS OF ANIME. 01:56-39 I cri everytime 01:56-39 Now it's just random people winning 01:56-42 In Soviet Russia, Doggos adopt you 01:56-44 I WATCH CORY IN THE HOUSE AND OTHER DISNEY ANIMES. 01:56-47 XD 01:56-48 OOF 01:56-49 Rn the champion Is a forklift operator 01:56-55 Oof 01:57-08 Anyone watch The Office? 01:57-12 Oh yeah 01:57-17 YES @G 01:57-21 I APPLAUD YOU XD 01:57-25 Has there been a Ninjago Jeopardy question? (Just askin) 01:57-30 I wish 01:57-33 Not lately 01:57-36 Aww man 01:57-36 As far as I know 01:57-49 Damn... 01:58-07 Did anyone see the Nintendo Direct yesterday 01:58-13 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:58-14 In Soviet Russia, Netflix pays you to watch its shows 01:58-23 Did you guys know what there was a 5 hour ad that was playing "Catchy Song" from the LEGO Movie 2? 01:58-24 I'M MOVING TO RUSSIA. 01:58-38 Oof 01:58-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:58-53 Did you know that wa wa I'm a baby googoo gaga piss my pants 01:58-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:59-04 Okay then 01:59-09 @Purple The drawing looks great! 01:59-12 Oh.. 01:59-18 Damnir 01:59-20 I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. 01:59-23 Wait Purple just left how are you- 01:59-25 Oh XD 01:59-26 Oof 01:59-46 Meep 01:59-57 I really need to find something to do on this wiki 02:00-03 I'm all written out 02:00-06 Oof 02:00-16 I just rp whenever I'm bored-- 02:00-17 (Me when I saw that TLNM was coming out) 02:00-20 And that's alot zd 02:00-20 Xd 02:00-22 Oof 02:00-48 (°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP THAT TABLE. 02:00-48 02:00-48 ┻━┻ ︵ ヽ(°□°ヽ) FLIP THIS ╯TABLE. 02:00-48 02:00-48 ┻━┻ ︵ ＼(`0`)/／ ︵ ┻━┻ FLIP ALL THE TABLES 02:00-53 YES 02:01-09 Yes, xd 02:01-14 Is anyone gonna cop the Zelda Link's Awakening Remake 02:01-24 ಠ_ಠ Child. . . 02:01-24 02:01-24 ಠ_ಠ Put. 02:01-24 02:01-24 ಠ__ಠ The tables. 02:01-24 02:01-24 ಠ___ಠ Back. 02:01-24 02:01-24 (╮°-°)╮┳━┳ 02:01-24 02:01-24 (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ NEVER 02:01-55 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 02:01-56 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-09 YESH 02:02-18 So I found this 02:02-20 It looks dope 02:02-21 Its random 02:02-22 GUYS, WANNA RPPPPPPPPP XD 02:02-28 OOF 02:02-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-34 HEWWO AGAIN 02:02-44 I'll rp because why not 02:02-49 Guys... I gtg. 02:02-54 Agh, sorry. 02:02-59 This prob isn't gonna come out well 02:03-01 I'll be back tomorrow 02:03-07 (•_•) 02:03-07 <) )╯because I'm 02:03-07 / \ 02:03-07 02:03-07 ⊂_ヽ 02:03-07 　 ＼＼ ＿ 02:03-07 　　 ＼(　•_•) F 02:03-07 　　　 <　⌒ヽ A 02:03-07 　　　/ 　 へ＼ B 02:03-07 　　 /　　/　＼＼ U 02:03-07 　　 ﾚ　ノ　　 ヽ_つ L 02:03-07 　　/　/ O 02:03-07 　 /　/| U 02:03-07 　(　(ヽ S 02:03-07 　|　|、＼ 02:03-07 　| 丿 ＼ ⌒) 02:03-07 　| |　　) / 02:03-07 `ノ )　 Lﾉ 02:03-07 (_／/ 02:03-19 NUUUUUUUU 02:03-24 (Le sad Temmie) 02:03-55 Allright I'm OUTTIE 02:03-59 Ciao!!! 02:03-59 02:03-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:03-59 Rip 02:04-01 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:04-02 Bye 02:04-50 Well then 02:04-58 What do you guys want to do now? 02:05-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:05-37 (GASP) 02:05-40 Dunno 02:06-08 Has a day passed already XD 02:06-20 SINCE WHAT? 02:07-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:07-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:07-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:10-03 (Casually waits for something to happen) 02:13-46 Something happens 02:14-23 (Gasp) 02:14-31 Oh 02:14-36 I found Jerry 02:14-44 *You ditched Jerry 02:15-29 Huh what 02:16-58 *You tried to explain the Undertale reference, but nothing happened. 02:17-17 *You now realized that you mistakenly just explained it. 02:22-27 Welp 02:22-31 Im bored XD 02:23-50 Me too 01:30-41 Welcome back. 01:30-42 @Tw38 HAH, REVERSE CARD https://youtu.be/zXUFVdlObW 01:30-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-50 Hey 01:30-51 Oh hi 01:31-02 Tw38 exists, now XD 01:31-18 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:31-28 It says "Video unavailable" 01:31-45 Oh hi Quinton 01:32-13 Rip 01:33-00 IT DOES 01:33-35 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-59 "OOOH THE PAIN! (*Laughing?* While banging on table) IT HURTS!" 01:34-15 The first thing I heard from that XD 01:34-48 XD 01:35-02 Nice acting, triangle guy 01:35-09 Okay 01:35-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-25 (It triggers me how you do not know the names XD) 01:35-36 (Im sowwy ;-;) 01:35-46 Me: Triangle guy?! HHHHHHHH XD 01:35-57 I mean-- 01:36-52 Okay, what do you think the Green bird's name is? (The one at 0:52 01:37-09 Ooooh, this is gonna be interesting-- 01:37-31 HAWKODILE 01:37-39 THANK YOU-- 01:37-47 (Inhale) THANK YOU XD 01:37-47 I got that from one shred of a LEGO short 01:37-53 Oh, xd 01:38-00 BUT STILL XD 01:38-19 I GOT THE DRAWING DONE 01:38-23 YEEE 01:38-31 Wat drawing XD 01:38-35 *What 01:38-38 Okay, the fox in a coat's name at 0:56 01:38-44 Oh, congrats! 01:38-46 Dr. Fox? 01:38-50 HOW XD 01:38-54 HAHA 01:39-04 @Tw38 It's a drawing challenge 01:39-09 Oh okay 01:39-09 The drawing for the OC art challenge 01:39-33 Gp give me another character to guess XD 01:39-35 @Purple Wait, what day did ya do? I'm kinda think I should do day 8, just cause xd 01:39-48 I did Day 5, 01:40-12 @Tw38 The rock at 1:28 01:40-21 Oh, oof @purple 01:40-31 (Wait, which one is day 5? XD) 01:40-36 https://i.imgflip.com/33bxrs.jpg This is my pride and joy. 01:40-44 (Scrolls youtube comments to find answer) 01:40-58 @Tw38 JUST GUESS XD 01:41-08 It looks three-dimensional. 01:41-11 OOF 01:41-13 Opposite personality 01:41-14 Mr. ROCK XD 01:41-15 I could touch it. 01:41-53 I genuinely don't know XD 01:41-56 @Purple Ohhhh, that one was fun to draw XD 01:42-04 @Tw38 I'm wheezing XD 01:42-08 (When you spell "genuinely" correctly) 01:42-13 Its Brock XD 01:42-17 Brock 01:42-19 Brichard is my favorite anime character. 01:42-19 BROCK 01:42-25 OOOOOOO- 01:42-30 XD 01:42-31 He's the only character I give a heck about. 01:42-33 WHAT A COINCIDENCE XD 01:42-38 I don't even watch the show. 01:42-52 Brock from Pokemon has a Rock Type Pokemon 01:42-55 The, "Ahem", Triangle guy? Guess his name XD 01:43-01 And XD 01:43-04 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- 01:43-23 Master Frown? (I only got this from comments) 01:43-32 WOAH 01:43-36 YEE, XD 01:43-43 Did I get it rightttt 01:43-59 Yes XD 01:44-01 YEE 01:44-11 Give me another one XD 01:44-12 Okay, the, uh, blue dog? 01:44-23 Prince Puppycorn 01:44-35 Younger brother of Princess Unikitty 01:44-41 OMG XD 01:44-45 Yes XD 01:44-49 Ha XD 01:44-58 The brick in this video https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI? 01:45-14 Guys 01:45-19 Mhm 01:45-21 Unikitty needs her own movie 01:45-24 Bork owo 01:45-27 Yesh 01:45-30 MAKE IT HAPPEN GUYS XD 01:45-41 WHATS THE BRICK'S NAME IN https://youtu.be/2FPHvVx-XRI X 01:45-46 XD 01:45-48 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-51 XD 01:46-13 BRICHARD. 01:46-17 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:46-18 THE ONLY CHARACTER I KNOW. 01:46-20 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:46-24 He looks like a Richard 01:46-26 ASTRA! OMG, HEY! 01:46-30 Hi XD 01:46-30 ASTRA 01:46-32 HI 01:46-35 Hi XD 01:46-40 @Tw38 Dammit, it is Richard XD 01:46-47 XD 01:46-50 Hey, Astra! 01:46-54 I haven't talked to you since that one rp in October XD 01:47-00 SAME-- 01:47-05 SO, THAT MEANS.. I CAN USE BRICHARD WITHOUT A COPYRIGHT STRIKE? 01:47-19 Oh, yea, and indirectly on some wiki drama XD 01:47-20 Yeah XD 01:47-22 I'm going to copyright it for myself. 01:47-24 Astra 01:47-27 Yee? 01:47-33 Slap it on a few shirts.. 01:47-34 Do you watch "We Bare Bears"? 01:47-35 @Solid What's Brichard? XD 01:47-42 OH NO @TW38 XD 01:47-46 No 01:47-59 (Tw38 becomes a deflated balloon) 01:47-59 GUYS 01:48-01 I watch Rick and Morty, Harry Potter, Ninjago and A LOTTA YOUTUBE 01:48-05 I HTOUGHT BRICHARD WAS THE GUY FROM THAT UNIKITTY SHOW. 01:48-06 YES 01:48-09 *THOUGHT 01:50-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-34 I haven't seen Nex in a LONG time 01:50-54 In America, Chat Bans you. In Soviet russia, you ban chat. 01:50-59 XD 01:51-00 ok 01:51-04 Anyway how y'all been 01:51-10 I'm sorry, it was randkm--- 01:51-17 I'm good xd 01:51-17 In Soviet Russia, you teach Duolingo- 01:51-23 YES XD 01:51-29 Yeah 01:51-38 Me and Duo have a healthy relationship I don't agree with the memes 01:51-43 In Soviet Russia, Oc's ship you-- 01:51-51 (AHEM) 01:51-57 BUT IT WAS ME 01:51-57 Wat @Gp XD 01:51-58 DIO 01:52-01 Woah, G, he hasn't kidnapped your family yet? 01:52-03 IN SOVIET RUSSIA, CHAT GOES ON YOU. 01:52-04 (GASP) 01:52-15 @Tw38 what XD 01:52-20 Nah me and Duo speak fluent Italian to each other 01:52-29 Noi siamo il piu amici :) 01:52-29 Daaaaannng XD 01:52-36 In Soviet Russia, Ninjago hates on other people (COUGH classmates COUGH) 01:52-37 WRONG 01:52-37 01:52-39 that was wrong 01:52-42 I said the wrong thing 01:52-46 I said the most friends 01:52-47 I meant the best 01:52-51 XD 01:52-55 @G You've never had to beg for your life in Italian? 01:52-59 *IL MEGLIO amici 01:53-02 XD 01:53-06 IN SOVIET RUSSIA, I HATE NINJAGO. 01:53-12 What a perfectly normal question to ask 01:53-18 In Soviet Russia, Harry hates Draco 01:53-21 XD 01:53-37 In Soviet Russia, Percy claims Posideon. 01:53-41 In Soviet Russia, You explode creeper 01:54-02 We're all just making up Soviet Russia memes XD 01:54-06 In Soviet Russia, memes watch you 01:54-12 Does anyone here watch Jojo 01:54-33 I have no idea what Jojo is (Please don't yell at meeeee) 01:54-44 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 01:54-52 It's a rad anime 01:54-53 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-58 But I'm not a weeb 01:54-58 Oh then no 01:55-19 The only Anime shows that I watch are Pokemon and Yo-Kai Watch 01:55-22 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-26 Don't judge me XD' 01:55-35 I'm judging you very slowly 02:02-30 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-36 HEWWO AGAIN 02:02-46 I'll rp because why not 02:02-51 Guys... I gtg. 02:02-56 Agh, sorry. 02:03-01 This prob isn't gonna come out well 02:03-03 I'll be back tomorrow 02:03-09 (•_•) 02:03-09 <) )╯because I'm 02:03-09 / \ 02:03-09 02:03-09 ⊂_ヽ 02:03-09 　 ＼＼ ＿ 02:03-09 　　 ＼(　•_•) F 02:03-09 　　　 <　⌒ヽ A 02:03-09 　　　/ 　 へ＼ B 02:03-09 　　 /　　/　＼＼ U 02:03-09 　　 ﾚ　ノ　　 ヽ_つ L 02:03-09 　　/　/ O 02:03-09 　 /　/| U 02:03-09 　(　(ヽ S 02:03-09 　|　|、＼ 02:03-09 　| 丿 ＼ ⌒) 02:03-09 　| |　　) / 02:03-09 `ノ )　 Lﾉ 02:03-09 (_／/ 02:03-21 NUUUUUUUU 02:03-26 (Le sad Temmie) 02:03-57 Allright I'm OUTTIE 02:04-01 Ciao!!! 02:04-01 02:04-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:04-01 Rip 02:04-03 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:04-04 Bye 02:04-52 Well then 02:05-00 What do you guys want to do now? 02:05-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:05-40 (GASP) 02:05-42 Dunno 02:06-10 Has a day passed already XD 02:06-22 SINCE WHAT? 02:07-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:07-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:07-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:10-06 (Casually waits for something to happen) 02:13-48 Something happens 02:14-25 (Gasp) 02:14-34 Oh 02:14-38 I found Jerry 02:14-46 *You ditched Jerry 02:15-31 Huh what 02:17-00 *You tried to explain the Undertale reference, but nothing happened. 02:17-19 *You now realized that you mistakenly just explained it. 02:22-30 Welp 02:22-33 Im bored XD 02:23-52 Me too 02:25-06 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:25-08 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-08 YESH 02:02-17 So I found this 02:02-19 It looks dope 02:02-20 Its random 02:02-22 GUYS, WANNA RPPPPPPPPP XD 02:02-27 OOF 02:02-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-33 HEWWO AGAIN 02:02-43 I'll rp because why not 02:02-48 Guys... I gtg. 02:02-53 Agh, sorry. 02:02-58 This prob isn't gonna come out well 02:03-00 I'll be back tomorrow 02:03-07 (•_•) 02:03-07 <) )╯because I'm 02:03-07 / \ 02:03-07 02:03-07 ⊂_ヽ 02:03-07 　 ＼＼ ＿ 02:03-07 　　 ＼(　•_•) F 02:03-07 　　　 <　⌒ヽ A 02:03-07 　　　/ 　 へ＼ B 02:03-07 　　 /　　/　＼＼ U 02:03-07 　　 ﾚ　ノ　　 ヽ_つ L 02:03-07 　　/　/ O 02:03-07 　 /　/| U 02:03-07 　(　(ヽ S 02:03-07 　|　|、＼ 02:03-07 　| 丿 ＼ ⌒) 02:03-07 　| |　　) / 02:03-07 `ノ )　 Lﾉ 02:03-07 (_／/ 02:03-19 NUUUUUUUU 02:03-23 (Le sad Temmie) 02:03-54 Allright I'm OUTTIE 02:03-58 Ciao!!! 02:03-58 02:03-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:03-59 Rip 02:04-00 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:04-02 Bye 02:04-49 Well then 02:04-58 What do you guys want to do now? 02:05-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:05-37 (GASP) 02:05-39 Dunno 02:06-07 Has a day passed already XD 02:06-19 SINCE WHAT? 02:07-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:07-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:07-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:10-03 (Casually waits for something to happen) 02:13-45 Something happens 02:14-22 (Gasp) 02:14-31 Oh 02:14-35 I found Jerry 02:14-43 *You ditched Jerry 02:15-28 Huh what 02:16-57 *You tried to explain the Undertale reference, but nothing happened. 02:17-16 *You now realized that you mistakenly just explained it. 02:22-27 Welp 02:22-30 Im bored XD 02:23-49 Me too 02:25-03 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:25-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:31-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:31-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-36 Oof I thought you left forever XD 02:32-06 I'm RPing with Astra and and I'm currently using Ronin and he's giving everyone nicknames for whatever reason 02:32-54 Sakura is Princess, Lin is Sunshine, and Zane is Tin Man XD 02:33-04 Tin Man 02:33-16 GIVE THE POOR MAN A HEART XD 02:33-32 Or Is it a brain 02:33-39 I get everything mixed up 02:33-43 ZANE HAS MORE HEART THAN MOST DUDES THESE DAYS 02:33-50 YES 02:33-54 THAT'S REALLY TRUE 02:36-14 I NEED A REAL LIFE ZANE SO I CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY 02:37-06 I need a huggable Temmie in my life 02:41-45 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:47-55 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 03:08-13 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 05:20-26 ~ Piggyxl has joined the chat ~ 05:20-57 ~ Piggyxl has left the chat ~ 07:26-44 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 07:26-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 17:08-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:09-02 Hewwo 17:09-45 I'll be on and off the chat, I'm helping at 17:09-57 My mom's new teaching job 17:10-09 DAMMIT, SPELL CHECK 17:10-35 I DIDN'T MEAN TO PRESS SEND ON THE FIRST MESSAGE XD XD 17:12-19 HOI 17:13-10 Hai owo 17:13-28 What's up? 17:13-44 Meep 17:14-11 The sky 17:14-18 NO 17:14-21 WRONG 17:14-33 BAD PUN, BAD XD 17:14-40 YES 17:14-42 RIGHT 17:14-46 MEEP 17:14-47 GOOD PUN, GOOD XD 17:14-50 WRONG 17:15-05 FINE XD 17:15-13 YAY XD 17:15-45 HOW'S YOUR SUMMER 17:15-51 MEEP 17:16-37 Its good 17:16-46 Oof 17:16-48 How's yours XD 17:17-15 Mediocre. Goin to my mom's school to help out rn XD 17:17-27 I left school-- 17:17-36 To help my mom teach a school-- 17:17-38 Rip XD 17:17-41 LOGIC 17:17-57 It's actually kinda fun, lol 17:18-01 Yee XD 17:18-41 As long as I (ahem) DON'T STAY TILL FOUR O CLOCK 17:18-44 AGAIN 17:18-54 Oh no XD 17:19-00 DAMMIT, THAT WAS LONG YESTERDAY XD 17:20-13 Ehhhhhhhh... I kinda wanna vlog goingnxd 17:20-32 Though, the teachers wouldn't, ahem, be too thrilled XD 17:23-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:23-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:25-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:25-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:26-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:35-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:36-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:36-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:36-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:37-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:38-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:38-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:39-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:39-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:40-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:40-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:47-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:47-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:47-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:47-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:48-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:49-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:49-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:50-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:51-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:52-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:52-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:53-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:53-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:54-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:54-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:55-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:55-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:56-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:56-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:56-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:56-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:57-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:02-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:02-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:02-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:13-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:13-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:13-43 HOI XD 18:13-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:28-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:28-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:29-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:44-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:44-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:44-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:44-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:45-16 HI XD 18:45-32 Hewwo? 18:45-35 ;-; 20:41-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:42-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:42-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:42-35 I EXIST XD 20:42-42 Back 20:43-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:44-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:44-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:45-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:48-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:48-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:48-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:50-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:02-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:02-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:04-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:22-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:29-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:33-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:33-33 (Throws Tem at Quinton) 21:33-35 Hey :D 21:33-41 TW38 21:33-45 BAD TW38 21:33-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:33-58 (Blocks the Tem) GIVE HIM ROOM 21:34-23 ;-; 21:34-37 Nuuuuuuuu 21:34-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:36-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:37-54 Oof 21:39-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:40-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:41-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:41-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:44-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:44-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:47-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:47-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:47-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:48-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:48-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:49-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:49-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:49-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:56-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:56-10 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:56-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:57-20 In Soviet Russia, 21:57-27 Memes make us. 21:58-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:58-18 XD 21:58-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:59-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:00-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:01-09 Hoi 22:01-24 (Throws Tem at Solid) 22:02-49 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tem "The Emoji Movie". 22:03-24 Don't throw The Emoji Movie at me. 22:03-51 Hai 22:04-07 In Soviet Russia, 22:04-13 Animals stuff you 22:05-36 In Soviet Russia, you serve restaurants 22:05-52 Tem 22:05-56 As in TEMMIE 22:05-58 XD 22:06-13 Brb 22:06-18 I'LL BE BACK 22:06-33 HOW LONG 22:07-19 MEEP 22:08-06 DINNER XD 21:57-18 In Soviet Russia, 21:57-25 Memes make us. 21:58-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:58-16 XD 21:58-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:59-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:00-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:01-08 Hoi 22:01-23 (Throws Tem at Solid) 22:02-48 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tem "The Emoji Movie". 22:03-22 Don't throw The Emoji Movie at me. 22:03-49 Hai 22:04-05 In Soviet Russia, 22:04-12 Animals stuff you 22:05-34 In Soviet Russia, you serve restaurants 22:05-50 Tem 22:05-55 As in TEMMIE 22:05-57 XD 22:06-12 Brb 22:06-16 I'LL BE BACK 22:06-32 HOW LONG 22:07-18 MEEP 22:08-05 DINNER XD 22:08-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:08-40 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:08-42 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:09-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:09-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:10-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:11-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:11-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:17-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:17-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:18-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:20-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:20-26 OOF 22:20-34 You back? Owo 22:21-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:23-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:25-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:25-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:25-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:25-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:26-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:26-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:26-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:27-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:27-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:27-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:28-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:28-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:29-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:30-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:30-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:30-54 Wait XD 22:33-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:33-28 BACK YET? XD 22:34-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:34-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:35-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-27 IM EATIN XD 22:36-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:36-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:36-51 Oof 22:36-59 Have fun eating xd 22:37-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:38-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:40-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:40-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:40-49 Almost done XD 22:41-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:41-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:42-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:42-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:43-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-57 DONE XD 22:47-45 Hi 22:48-08 WELCOME BACK. 22:48-08 It usually takes me 10 minutes at the most to eat. 22:48-29 Huh. 22:49-11 Oh heck it took me a long time to eat XD 22:50-47 Yeah. Now GP left for whatever reason. XD 22:51-06 ;-; I miss her 22:52-18 Why's that? 22:52-38 She's my best friend ;-; 22:53-58 She seems to be active on the wiki right now. 22:54-08 I'm going to submit the logs so she can she you're back. 22:09-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:09-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:09-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:10-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:11-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:11-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:17-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:17-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:18-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:20-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:20-27 OOF 22:20-36 You back? Owo 22:21-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:23-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:23-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:25-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:25-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:25-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:25-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:26-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:26-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:26-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:27-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:27-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:27-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:28-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:28-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:29-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:30-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:30-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:30-55 Wait XD 22:33-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:33-30 BACK YET? XD 22:34-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:34-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:35-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-28 IM EATIN XD 22:36-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:36-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:36-52 Oof 22:37-01 Have fun eating xd 22:37-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:38-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:40-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:40-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:40-51 Almost done XD 22:41-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:41-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:42-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:42-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:43-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-58 DONE XD 22:47-46 Hi 22:48-10 WELCOME BACK. 22:48-10 It usually takes me 10 minutes at the most to eat. 22:48-30 Huh. 22:49-13 Oh heck it took me a long time to eat XD 22:50-48 Yeah. Now GP left for whatever reason. XD 22:51-07 ;-; I miss her 22:52-19 Why's that? 22:52-39 She's my best friend ;-; 22:53-59 She seems to be active on the wiki right now. 22:54-10 I'm going to submit the logs so she can she you're back. 22:54-20 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-15 Okay 22:56-19 Thank you 22:56-14 Okay 22:56-17 Thank you 23:08-45 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:08-46 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:29-57 Brb